Katsuya X Maya
by Snivy3d
Summary: May add new chapters and it is my first Persona series fanfic also Jun X Lisa Persona 2 FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Katsuya X Maya

It had been 5 months since Other side Tatsuya went back to the dead timeline Jun and Lisa got together Eikichi and Miyabi were going strong Baofu and Ulala were now together and Sumaru City was safe however...

Maya's POV

Yawn... well time to get up and it's my day off I guess I'll watch some TV Baofu and Ulala are off investigating a possible lost person case and are not sure when they will finish investigating then my thoughts drifted to Katsuya even though I didn't want to talk with them on case I set off Tatsuya's memories of the other side I still liked Katsuya after his shadow revealed that he had a crush on me I realised that I had feelings for him as well.

Katsuya's POV

I got a day off work today as a break and I was thinking of how to spend it Tatsuya was already busy with his friend Anna Yoshizaka they spend quite a bit of time together then my thoughts drifted to Ms Amano and I quickly tried to switch them away before blushing slightly I really do like her and I think she has feelings for me as well.

Maya's POV

Ulala had invited Nate Ellen Mary Yukino Brown and the rest of them for a party

as a result seven minutes in heaven was included I however was a little bit wary (TimeSkip Of 3 Hours) Everyone had arrived and I was quite happy seven minutes in heaven was used as Katsuya and I were paired up for it and we did kiss so did Baofu and Ulala although Baofu was red after they came out Mary and Mark went in as well and kissed. Nate and Ellen kissed as well though they only did it for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuya X Maya Chapter 2

Author's Note I assumed that P2 EP ended in May or June at least I think that.

Maya's POV

After the party Katsuya offered to take me back to his home while he blushed a bit when saying it.

We rode on the train but it was packed and we got practically pressed together. We watched a film that was a Samurai film. I started to get a little bit tired so I lay my head on Katsuya's shoulder

Katsuya's POV

I felt Maya lay her head on my shoulder I assumed that she was getting sleepy and I asked her whether or not she wanted to have a nap while the film went on she agreed and slept on my shoulder for about an hour and a half and then she woke up yawning slightly I smiled.

Maya's POV

I woke up still with my head on Katsuya's shoulder and he looked at me and kissed my forehead I then moved so that I could lie on his lap.

Katsuya's POV

After Maya lay down on my lap I held her close and I whispered in her ear that I love her.

Maya's POV

Katsuya suggested a pullout bed so that he could sleep on that so I could sleep on his bed I thought about it and said both of us could snuggle together on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuya's POV

After snuggling with Maya she fell asleep so I left her in my bed so that she could sleep and I decided to go to the sofa to sleep instead of snuggling because I felt uncomfortable staying like that while both of us were sleeping.

Timeskip

Maya's POV

In the morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast being made so I got up to see Katsuya making breakfast being made then I realised I gotta get to work but I'll have breakfast beforehand.

Katsuya's POV

I made breakfast and Maya and I ate breakfast before I dropped her off at work before going to work myself.

Maya's POV

After I had finished work Katsuya came and picked me up and took me home with a kiss before and after I got home.

Katsuya's POV

After I took Maya home I went home and thought about the events that occurred the past day and I remembered after my shadow revealed that I had feelings for Maya I was extremely embarrassed after but a month after we got together.

Maya's POV

After I got home I saw that Ulala and Baofu were out Ulala had left a note saying that they went over to his place for the night.

Katsuya's POV

I called Maya up on the phone and asked her if she wanted to come over for dinner she said yes and came over.

Maya's POV

I had dinner at Katsuya's and worked on articles for work. Katsuya asked me if I wanted to stay the night I said yes and we spent the rest of the night snuggled up together.


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuya's POV

I woke up with Maya snuggled close to me I guess after I fell asleep she woke up and snuggled in near me after I fell asleep.

She was snuggled up close to me it wasn't even close to the time I wake up but I was happy and I thought about the past five months the month after other side Tatsuya went back to the other side

we got together that day started off with me finding out that Anna and Tatsuya were actually together that was fun to know then soon after Maya came in I was in my office that day and she dropped some cookies in for me and also gave me a forehead kiss while blushing I was blushing as well and we called each other later and pretty much asked each other if we wanted to be together I said yes and so did she.

Maya's POV

I was snuggled up with Katsuya when after a while we both got up and ready for work.

Katsuya cooked breakfast before we went to work with me being dropped off.

at Coolest Publishing just before work started and started work for the day.

Later after stopping by Katsuya's to pick up a book I left there and I got kissed while picking up the book.

Katsuya's POV

I spotted Ulala and Baofu holding hands while walking into the cinema discussing something about horror movies and other things. A few hours later Maya came over and picked up a book she left at mine and I kissed her at the same time as she picked it up.

Maya's POV

I picked the book up and got kissed at the same time.

I remembered the time in Monad Mandela when Katsuya's shadow said that he had feelings for me it was cute and crazy at the same time because Ulala and Akari shouted out "Called It!" and I blushed slightly I pretty much admitted my feelings a month after nyarlathotep was defeated and Baofu and Ulala got together just after we did.

5 Month Timeskip

It is around Christmas time and Katsuya and Maya are staying together now.


End file.
